Neo National Tournament
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: "We were the normal ones, until our 7th year." Albus Severus Potter only wants to continue his normal existence as a Hogwarts student. Like his father, he never wanted to be in the spotlight. Unfortunately, he loses that choice when the Neo National Tournament begins. Someone dies, someone lives, a few people get tortured, and this may/may not end up happily ever after. Who knows?


**Rating:** K+/T

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Writers:** KiraMizuKHR, WineDude

 **Summary:** "We were the normal ones, until our seventh year." Albus Severus Potter would love nothing more than to continue his normal existence as a Hogwarts student. Just like his father, he never wanted to be in the spotlight. Unfortunately, he loses that choice when the Neo-National Tournament begins. Someone dies, someone lives, a few people get tortured, and this may or may not end up happily ever after. Who knows?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Albus POV

 _Historically the Triwizard Tournament was known as a blood bath because of the challenges the opponents faced. It was ceased because of the consistently high mortality rates that had continued up to around a hundred years ago. The Tournament was reinstated in 1994-the most recent one-which concluded with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory. Because of this incident, it was once more suspended. Now two decades and a half later, it is to be reborn as the Neo-National Tournament. According to recent sources, it appears that Hogwarts along with all ten other schools from around the world will be participating in this new tournament-_

It's funny how an article could start off everything. Even when I read the news clipping out loud to my cousin Rose and my best friend Scorpius, it had never occurred to the three of us that it would be this year that trouble would brew. As the kids of some of the most renowned individuals in the wizarding world, it was expected that we would be, to put it lightly, trouble in neon orange colors.

Although oddly enough, maybe that's why people thought the three of us so peculiar. Because unlike what was expected, we were too normal compared to our parents, uncles and aunts, cousins, and siblings. James Sirius Potter, my older brother, was known as a prankster, got top marks, captain of the Gryffindor team, Head Boy, and was an auror to boot. My little sister, Lily Luna Potter, was a charm wiz and a social butterfly because she was relatively nice all around; you wouldn't have expected her to end up in Ravenclaw but she did. Then again the stereotypes were dead now, mostly. You would come across a git every now and then who would go on and on about how the old days were better and how Gryffindors were so great, Ravenclaws were bookworms, Hufflepuffs were duffers, and Slytherins should all go die. Whatever.

Maybe that's the only thing that made people talk about the three of us, because none of us went into the houses that people expected us too. Well Rose Weasley, my cousin, did, she ended up in Gryffindor like Aunt Hermione but that's only because she wanted to follow in her footsteps. Scorpius Malfoy, my best friend, ended up in Ravenclaw to the shock of everyone, and it turns out that he's a closet prankster. Although you never would have guessed because he's normally really shy and would rather read than do anything that equals physical exercise, except flying, and thought it would be funny to end up in the eagles of all places. As for me? Slytherin.

Go on, laugh it up. What in Merlin's pants is Harry Potter's son, who is the splitting image of his bold father, doing in freaking Slytherin out of all houses? Whatever. Dad did say the bravest man he ever knew was in that house and besides, I never was much of a glory hog. I prefer doing things on the sly side; it's amusing. Sure, I was terrified of ending up there because I knew I was a Slytherin. Maybe this sounds weird but something about the house drew me in. It's meant to be home away from home, right? But besides that? Nothing. We were the most normal kids on the whole planet. Intelligence aside, we were _too_ normal.

Anyway, enough about me. This is supposed to be about this coming year. Our last year at Hogwarts, the year when our 'normal' ended with a bang. The year of the Neo-National Tournament.

~Al


End file.
